wilfridcinemafandomcom-20200213-history
2017
January 13 Live By Night - Warner Bros Pictures - 15 - 300+ 20 Jackie - Entertainment One - 15 - 300+ 27 Denial - Entertainment One - 12A - 300+ Hacksaw Ridge - Lions Gate UK - 15 - 300+ February 3 Loving - Universal Pictures - 12A - 100+ 10 Billy Lynn's Long Halftime Walk - Columbia Pictures - 15 - 25+ Fences - Paramount Pictures - 12A - 100+ The LEGO Batman Movie - Warner Bros Pictures - U''' - 300+ 17 Hidden Figures - 20th Century Fox - '''PG - 300+ John Wick: Chapter 2 - Warner Bros Pictures - 15 - 300+ Moonlight - Altitude Film Distribution - 15 - 100+ The Founder - Studio Canal - 12A - 300+ The Great Wall - Universal Pictures - 12A - 300+ 23 Patriots Day - Lions Gate UK - 15 - 300+ March 3 Fist Fight - Warner Bros Pictures - 15 - 300+ Viceroy's House - 20th Century Fox - 12A - 300+ 9 Kong: Skull Island - Warner Bros Pictures - 12A - 300+ 17 Beauty and the Beast (2017) - Walt Disney Pictures - PG - 300+ 24 CHiPs - Warner Bros Pictures - 15 - 300+ Life (2017) - Columbia Pictures - 15 - 100+ Lost City of Z - Studio Canal - 15 - 300+ Power Rangers - Lions Gate UK - 12A The Blended Family - 20th Century Fox - PG 31 Ghost in the Shell - Paramount Pictures - 12A - 300+ Smurfs: The Lost Village - Columbia Pictures - U''' - 300+ April 7 Going in Style (2017) - Warner Bros Pictures - '''12A - 300+ Table 19 - 20th Century Fox - 12A - 100+ 12 Fast & Furious 8 - Universal Pictures - 12A - 300+ 21 Their Finest - Lions Gate UK - 12A - 300+ Unforgettable - Warner Bros Pictures - 15 - 300+ 28 Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 - Walt Disney Pictures - 12A - 300+ May 5 Sleepless - Entertainment One - 15 - 300+ 12 Miss Sloane - Entertainment One - 15 - 100+ 19 King Arthur: Legend of the Sword - Warner Bros Pictures - 12A - 300+ 26 Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul - 20th Century Fox - U''' - 300+ June 1 Wonder Woman - Warner Bros Pictures - '''12A - 300+ 16 Gifted - 20th Century Fox - 12A - 300+ 22 Transformers: The Last Knight - Paramount Pictures - 12A 23 Hampstead - Entertainment One - 12A The Book of Henry - Universal Pictures - 12A - 100+ 28 Baby Driver - Columbia Pictures - 15 - 300+ 30 All Eyez on Me - Lions Gate UK - 15 - 300+ The House - Warner Bros Pictures - 15 - 300+ July 14 Cars 3 - Walt Disney Pictures - U''' - 300+ The Beguiled - Universal Pictures - '''15 21 Dunkirk - Warner Bros Pictures - 12A - 300+ August 2 Valerian and the City of a Thousand Planets - Lions Gate UK - 12A - 300+ 11 The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature - Warner Bros Pictures - U''' - 300+ 18 Everything, Everything - Warner Bros Pictures - '''12A - 100+ The Dark Tower - Columbia Pictures - 12A - 300+ 25 American Made - Universal Pictures - 15 - 300+ Detroit - Entertainment One - 15 - 300+ Logan Lucky - Studio Canal - 12A - 300+ September 15 Victoria and Abdul - Universal Pictures - PG - 300+ 20 Kingsman: The Golden Circle - 20th Century Fox - 15 - 300+ 29 Goodbye Christopher Robin - 20th Century Fox - PG - 300+Category:Years